1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments relate to a signal control circuit, a power control circuit, a drive circuit, a timing controller, a touch system, and a touch display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the information society, display devices for displaying images are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs), have been utilized.
Such display devices provide touch-based input methods that enable users to input information or instructions easily, intuitively, and conveniently, instead of typical input methods using a button, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
In order to provide the touch-based input methods, whether a touch is made by a user must be able to be recognized, and touch coordinates must be able to be accurately detected.
To this end, capacitance based touch methods have been widely used to detect the presence or absence of a touch and touch coordinates based on a change in capacitance between a plurality of touch electrodes (e.g., horizontal electrodes and vertical electrodes) formed in a touch screen panel, or based on a change in capacitance between the touch electrodes and a pointer, such as a finger.
Meanwhile, during touch driving and sensing, unnecessary parasitic capacitance may be generated in addition to capacitance necessary for the touch sensing.
In the capacitance touch methods, the unnecessary parasitic capacitance may increase a load of the touch driving, degrade the accuracy of the touch sensing, or make the touch sensing itself impossible in severe cases.
The problems caused by the unnecessary parasitic capacitance may be more serious in the case of display devices that have a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) embedded in a display panel thereof.